


Geeks and Vampires Don't Mix

by stottbromance



Category: vampire - Fandom
Genre: Geeks, New School, School, fangs, school of vampires, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stottbromance/pseuds/stottbromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina Carriedo just moved away from her friends, her life, her school everything. She started going to this new school... and there's vampires here. Who would of thought of that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geeks and Vampires Don't Mix

I said my final goodbyes to all of my friends..... Okay to my ONE friend but that's all I really needed, he has always been by my side, through thick and thin ever since I was in kindergarden all the way up untill now in 10th grade, well 11th but I sadly won't be able to spend it here with Marcel like I wish I would.

My dad had gotten a new job and his boss said he'd buy my dad a house somewhere in Beverly Hills, California and he obviously agreed happy that he could finally ' Give me the life I deserve' and to finally get me away from all of my bullies.

I have't told my dad but I know Marcel has because he truly cares about me and my dad. He would always tease that we'd get married and I truly wish we did I started to fall inlove with him in 8th grade.

" Well... I guess this is it Mari " He said sadly using the nickname he gave me that he knew I hated.

"I guess so...." I said sadly and pulling him in a hug, he was surprised but eventually hugged me back and as he pulled away he gave me a kiss on the lips that I was not expecting, I wasn't expecting it at all.

He pulled away after about a second with a horrofied expression.

" I'm so sorry Mari I - I..." He ran and that's the last I saw of my friend.

~~~~~~~~~ 2 W E E K S L A T E R ~~~~~~~~~

I groaned as I rolled over trying to turn off the alarm but landing on my butt instead, I was not used actually be sleeping on a bed, I used to sleep on the floor with a couple blankets as a makeshift bed.

I instantly shot up as I found out hitting your butt on the floor wakes a person up.

I turned off the annoying alarm and walked into my closet to see the very few pairs of clothes I had and settled for my plain black shirt and grey skinny jeans, I slipped my TOMS with little mustaches on them on and brushed my naturaly wavy dark brown hair, I put no make up on and brushed my teeth.

Deciding that it won't get any better than this I grabbed my backpack and was on my way to my first day to shcool as a Junior.

I was dreading this day, there will be a lot of rich kids with expensive clothes and good cars, then there will be me.

As I walked up to the school my jaw dropped at how elegant it looked, it looked more like an expensive university than a High-School.

I swallowed my nerves and walked up the stairs to the huge entrance , I saw many beautiful girls giving me dirty looks and some guys giving me.... hungry? looks I looked down and walked up to the office and went to the office lady.

How is it possible that everyone has such a beautiful face?! I automatically felt self concience and thought I could have done way much more better on my outfit.

"How can I help you hun?" She said with a sencere looking smile and also a look of pitty. I smiled back nervously. 

" I-I'm a new student here and I came to get my schedule" 

" Name?" she asked opening a file cabinet and looking up at me.

" Marina Carriedo " I said with my accent slipping in. I've always hated it.

The lady pulled out a file. " Here it is hun and I love your accent" She said handing me my schedule with a smile.

"T-thanks" I said shyly since I have no idea how to accept a compliment, since I'm not used to getting them much.

Besides Marcel ofcourse, I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I thought about him. I missed him a lot, but theres nothing I can do about it, we're still keeping in touch thought, we talk to eachother over skype everyday.

" Would you like someone to show you around? "

The lady said as she looked up at me.

"No thanks think I can find my way around" I said with a small smile.

" Okay if you need any help just tell me hun, my name is Angelina " 

I nodded and left, I looked at my schedule and saw that I have Drama first, I froze since I don't like being looked at, not at all.

I turned my schedule over to see that it had a map, I was looking at it and bumped into someone. I looked up and was about to apolagize but I was stunned by his blue-grey eyes. My breath was caught in my throat and I couldn't speak.

He looked at me and barred his.... fangs at me, he has FANGS! My eyes widened and I gasped stepping back a bit.

I had bumpped into another person and this time it was a girl.

"Will don't scare her she's new and a human" 

She said as she gave me a sympathetic look. I could not take it anymore and started laughing. They looked at me with a confused look, and I just laughed looking around.

"Where's the cameras at? I know this is just a prank."

The guy with the Grey-Blue eyes raised an eyebrow "This is not a joke and I'll show you" He said as he was immediatly infront of me and bit into my neck. I gasped at the suddeness and screamed at the pain. By the time someone came to stop him I had passed out.


End file.
